<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing But Filth by Firondoiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064437">Nothing But Filth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel'>Firondoiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Qui-Gon Jinn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW Art, No underage, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Day 6 of the challenge. This is just filth. </p><p>But there is some amazing art by Orientalld.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Omegaverse Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing But Filth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the QuiObi Omegaverse Week </p><p>Prompt: Mpreg/Breeding Kink</p><p> </p><p>***There is NSFW art at the end of the fic***</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There you go,” Qui-Gon growled when milk finally leaked from Obi-Wan’s swollen, abused nipple.</p><p>His fingers had been twisting and massaging the oversensitive peaks for the last several minutes while ignoring the whimpers that the rough stimulation pulled from Obi-Wan. He hefted one perky breast with his palm-his hand large enough to easily engulf it. The milk beading at the tip was too irresistible. He bent his head and quickly lapped it up. Obi-Wan jerked in his arms, but managed to stay silent. Both breasts pleasingly jiggled at the sudden motion.</p><p>“Such sweet tits.” Qui-Gon eyed them with a predatory hunger.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s skin flushed bright red as it always did when Qui-Gon referred to his chest as ‘tits’, but his hands clutched at Qui-Gon’s shoulders making the alpha smirk. His omega was turned on by it as well. Qui-Gon groaned. That tight hole spasmed and delightfully gripped at his cock.</p><p>When Qui-Gon had returned to their quarters an hour ago in a foul mood after another disagreement with the Council, his irritation had been stymied by the sight of his sweet omega curled on the couch, barefoot and gently rubbing the curved bump in his belly. He looked so soft. So enticing. A docile little omega, bred and carrying his child.</p><p>It only took seconds for Qui-Gon to strip Obi-Wan and lower him onto his cock. Obi-Wan straddled his lap so those full tits were perfectly presented for his mouth and fingers.</p><p>In a matter of minutes Obi-Wan was reduced to a needy, wanton thing writhing against him. Slick gushed from where Qui-Gon was buried in that wet heat, spilling over his balls and down Obi-Wan’s thighs.</p><p>Qui-Gon hadn’t even started to fuck him yet. He just sat Obi-Wan on his cock to keep it warm while he worshipped those breasts. It was early in the pregnancy for an omega to lactate, but Qui-Gon had been determined, suckling and massaging them daily until Obi-Wan’s body obediently responded.</p><p>Now he had Obi-Wan come to him for a milking at least twice a day. Always in the early hours of the morning when his tits were the heaviest. Qui-Gon sometimes woke Obi-Wan by pulling back the blankets to expose his chest and latching onto one taut, rosy nipple. He liked to suckle him gently then so that Obi-Wan would wake with a quiet gasp, already flushed and wanting.</p><p>In the evenings, Qui-Gon did not have to be so gentle. Anticipation had built up in Obi-Wan over the day, and he was always eagerly ready to be taken. To have his achingly sensitive peaks pinched and flicked until they released his milk for Qui-Gon’s hot mouth.</p><p>The omega milk was warm and satisfying in ways Qui-Gon could have never imagined. It also stoked the feelings of ownership and pride over his perfect omega. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Obi-Wan’s stomach and stretched his fingers over the roundness that displayed his fertility to the world. The alpha in Qui-Gon was so satisfied to see his omega bred that he could not help but finally thrust into Obi-Wan.</p><p>And Obi-Wan thrived during his pregnancy. While he had almost been ready to take the Trials, his alpha instead gave him the noblest of purposes. His Obi-Wan was made to be protected and to bring life into the universe, not to endanger and sacrifice himself. He looked well-rested for the first time in years. And Qui-Gon loved the weight he had gained. He no longer had the slender, but muscled body of a Jedi. Now he was soft and curved and healthy.</p><p>Qui-Gon intended for him to stay that way.</p><p>He thought ahead to when Obi-Wan’s belly would grow so large that he would have difficulty walking, forced to submit to Qui-Gon carrying him or else face waddling everywhere with his tits leaking into his tunic.</p><p>Or perhaps it would be best if Qui-Gon kept him in bed. Always safe. Always filled, a child in his womb, milk in his inflamed tits, and his hole constantly longing for alpha cock to fill it.</p><p>He looked in Obi-Wan’s eyes. They were tearful from overstimulation, but dilated wide with lust..</p><p>
  <em>Beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Qui-Gon thrust into him once again, forceful enough to make Obi-Wan cry out and arch his back, shoving his tits further into his alpha’s face. Qui-Gon growled.</p><p>Mine.</p><p>He didn’t have to say it aloud. He knew that Obi-Wan could feel it in his gaze and in his touch as Qui-Gon claimed his body.</p><p>Qui-Gon latched onto one offered tit, letting his teeth graze the nipple just to make Obi-Wan sob and squirm against him. Once Obi-Wan settled again, he began to suckle. He rumbled deep in his throat when he tasted the distinct sweetness of Obi-Wan’s milk, but it was drowned out by Obi-Wan’s gasps and moans. Such a sensitive little thing. He would have to bear Qui-Gon drinking from him until his tit was empty, and then bear it all over again when he took the other one in his mouth.</p><p>Before Obi-Wan’s stomach began to swell, Qui-Gon would make him work for his knot. Obi-Wan looked wonderful bouncing himself on alpha cock as his head lolled and unintelligible pleas fell from his lips.<br/>
Today, Qui-Gon squeezed Obi-Wan’s plump little ass with both hands, taking a moment to appreciate the fullness it had gained as Obi-Wan’s hips widened to carry their child. Then Qui-Gon lifted him until the tip of his cock remained just inside his hole and slowly lowered him again.</p><p>Obi-Wan could still handle a hard fucking, but the easy pace allowed Qui-Gon to keep his mouth around a tit; milking it while his omega milked his cock.</p><p>He closed his eyes when Obi-Wan cupped the back of his head. He sensed Obi-Wan’s toes curling in pleasure and heard breathy moans come from his omega’s throat as he was steadily fucked. Qui-Gon answered with a soft moan of his own.</p><p>Later, he would mark that tender throat with his teeth while Obi-Wan lay warm and sated by his side. His precious omega. Beautifully bred and lovely in his submission.</p><p>Qui-Gon was content.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Orientalld is a wizard of art and filth.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>